Simple Joy
by The Genius Mage
Summary: Axel watched her, since it was more interesting than the bunny. Her eyes were wide in pleasure, alight with a kid-like joy, watching the rabbit. They shone as bright as the sky, and twice as pretty. AxelxXion Rating to be safe!


Simple Joy

_**Woo I love Axel and Xion fan fictions! Be sure to watch me for more!**_

_*******_

Nobodies can't feel joy.

Not a nice way to start a story, but it's true. They can't. They can't feel anything.

_Screw that. _Axel thought. He figured he was pretty annoyed at the moment, annoyed by the Heartless swarming around him and Xion. They decimated the lot of them, and then paused to rest.

Axel laid flat on his back, staring at the sky. Where were they again? He didn't care. Some kind of forest full of little animals that all looked adorable. A forest fire had happened earlier, caused by the Heartless. Axel liked fire as much as the next guy, but burning stuff for no reason wasn't fun.

Xion dismissed her Keyblade, laying beside him and smiling, leaning close to study his face.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, her breath tickling his face. He winked quickly at her, hugging her tight with one arm. She laughed helplessly, trying to detach herself and not succeeding.

"I'm thinking about that Heartless who decided to flame the whole forest." He traced a star shaped pattern across her back, humming idly to himself.

Xion nodded. "I'm glad we got it, it was destroying the forest. It got that big deer too."

Axel laughed, watching some white flowers float across the sky, caught by the wind. "They're called stags, Xion, when they're boys."

Xion shoved him lightly, sitting up and sticking her tongue out. "When did you become an expert on animals?"

Without warning he pushed her over, leaning in so close she could feel the heat from his body touching her skin. She froze, blue eyes wide in surprise, while he took her face gently in one hand, smirking.

"I know so much because I _am _one." He kissed her quickly, actually lightly biting her lip, before pulling away and letting her up.

"I should take you to the Pride Lands sometime." He mused, closing his eyes for a moment and resting on his hands. She muttered something but he didn't catch it.

"What was that?" He asked, opening one eye and looking at her. He noticed a flash of brown to the left of him, and he turned around to see it.

Cautiously hopping out from its home in the forest, the brown bunny stood near the edge of the field, nose twitching, ears moving slightly.

Xion leaned forward, studying it with her intent eyes.

Axel watched her, since it was more interesting than the bunny.

Her eyes were wide in pleasure, alight with a kid-like joy, watching the rabbit. They shone as bright as the sky, and twice as pretty.

He supported his chin on his hand, leaning on his stomach, just watching her. The bunny hopped around for a while before leaving.

"Wow, you don't even gaze at me like that."

Xion blushed, looking at him with a guilty expression. "Nothing to worry about, Axel. Sorry."

Axel laughed, hugging her tight. "Don't worry about it, I was joking." He added thoughtfully, "I should get you a pet rabbit."

Xion frowned, shaking her head. "No, I don't want the poor rabbit to live where we do."

He looked at her, and then shrugged again. "That's fine by me, since I'd get jealous of the rabbit."

Her clear laughter filled the air. "You would-"

"I would." He growled, tousling her hair. "Didn't I say I was an animal? I'd rip it to shreds, got it memorized?"

Xion kissed his cheek. "You're so weird."

She got up and started picking some bright red flowers. "I don't know how long these will last, but the Castle needs some color."

"Marluxia could give you a rose." Axel made a face at the thought.

"He probably could, but I don't want his silly magic roses. These are good enough."

Axel leaned back in the grass, looking at the clouds. "You're right."

Xion and Axel returned to the Castle later, and as the two walked by, Roxas said to Demyx,

"I have a feeling I missed something."

***

_**I predict you will magically click the review button. The world they were in was wherever Bambi was.**_


End file.
